


Don't Knock It

by Friemesis (Sue_Snell)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sans, Gen, Short, Short One Shot, What-If, but nobody came
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Snell/pseuds/Friemesis
Summary: What if Toriel really did destroy the door to the ruins?





	Don't Knock It

Sans was worried. It was their usual time, but, the lady on the other side of the door wasn't there.

Neither was the door.

If he tilted his skull and squinted, he could still kind of see where the giant double doors _used_ to be, but now they were warped beyond recognition and fused together, like they'd been melted into each other. Even though it was now a wall instead of a door, he tried knocking on it, hoping he'd still get a _"Who is there?"_

_Knock-knock_.

He wondered what was so important all of a sudden that she had to seal up the Ruins for good. Was she scared? Sometimes between jokes he caught her up on the news out here. What little there was, anyway. Could it be he'd somehow said something to make this happen, something that spooked her?

_Knock-knock_.

No, it had to be something in there that changed, right? But what? What the hell could change in the Ruins that was so important the rest of the Underground couldn't know about it? What was she hiding?

_Knock-knock_.

He thought about the promise she'd wrenched out of him a while back, the promise to protect any human that came through this door. Could _that_ be…? But that wouldn't make sense, would it? He _did_ promise, after all; did she not trust him to hold to it?

_Knock. Knock._

And, if humans couldn't come through here anymore, how were they supposed to get in? Who would take down the barrier? Did she just not care if it ever came down? Did she not care if they were all stuck down here forever, breathing the same recycled air, repeating all the not-new news, _pretending_ there was still hope when nothing really mattered anymore?

_Knock. Knock._

Did she not even care enough to tell him what was going on?

_Knock._

_Knock_.

Hell, honestly, he wouldn't care either if only he got his _"Who is there?"_ already. He'd get over the whole "we're all gonna rot underground" thing; a lot of the time he already believed that anyway. But _this_ , this was something he'd always been able to look forward to, something that made the endless churn of copy-pasted days bearable. If nothing else was ever gonna change, then this shouldn't change either.

Come on, lady.

_Knock._

He'd been knocking for five minutes.

_Knock._

But nobody came.


End file.
